Forbibben
by annie1997
Summary: This is the sequel to my story Destiny, so hope you like it
1. Chapter 1: Aftermath

As we started to walk back to my house. The whole time walking home all I could think about was Emma and how she just vanished into thin air. I guess my face told what I was thinking cause I saw Drake look at me shaking his head at me. I also saw Jacob looking at me asking what Drake was saying, but I didn't tell I was walking back to my house. As soon as I got into my house, Annie left to go back to her house and tell them that Jacob was staying at my house. The excuse was that someone tried to robb me in my own house, so they didn't think to much about it. Drake was staying with me to, so I wouldn't do anything with Jacob.

"So now that were home can you please tell me what happen with Emma?", Jacob asked.

"Jake I don't even know what happen to her she just disappeared", I said.

"Ok, Drake you know what happen to Emma?", Jacob asked again and I knew he wouldn't give up on this.

"No I don't Jake, this is completely new to me I never changed someone before", Drake said.

"Well I'm going to bed so Drake put up the wall please, I don't want my last day of Freshman year to look like I didn't get any sleep", I said as I felt the wall go up and saw Jacob follow right behind me, as I stepped one foot into my room Jacob was behind me.

"Is it ok if I sleep with you, and I do mean just sleep I wont try anything besides Drake would hear us", Jacob said as I nodded my head yes and I got ready for bed. I was thinking Drake didn't know Jacob was going to "just sleep" with me cause the look on his face when I stepped back into my room and Jacob already in my bed. "Can I ask what's he doing in your room and bed?" Drake asked in a stern way my dad would have done.

"Were just sleeping no funny business here ok Drake. Now leave please I really need to get some sleep", I said as Drake left my room and I finally went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2: One special Kiss

So I guess that Jacob was telling the truth and didn't try anything, but it was good to have him here.

"Hey Drake", I said as I walked into the living room across from the kitchen where Drake was making some breakfast.

"Hey Elena, how'd you sleep?", Drake asked trying to see if Jacob did anything.

"Perfect what are you making."

"Eggs and hasbrowns it'll be done in like 20 minutes", Drake said as I nodded my head and went back up to my room to get dressed, when I see Jacob is still sleeping in my bed. So I took the time to get dressed before he woke up. I was thinking of a fun way to wake him up, when I got dressed I formed a plan to wake him. I was wearing a mini skirt with a V-neck t-shirt. I was going to put my plan into action when I saw him turning over onto his back. When I knew he was done turning over I got on top of his chest. If I didn't know any better I would have said Jacob has a six sense because his hands went straight to my hip. I gently kissed him on the lips and he woke up almost instantly.

"Well I like this wake-up call", Jacob said.

"Don't get used to it", I said as I got his chest, but Jacob pulled me back onto him.

"We need to go, last day of school remember", I said not willing to move.

"I know, but that's not for another hour and your already dressed so what's the rush."

"Drake made eggs and hasbrowns which should be done now", I said as Jacob lightly tossed me off and ran downstairs.

"Hey save some for me", I said as I saw Jacob just stuffing his face with food.

"No worries there's plenty more and I have to cut Jacob here pretty soon, this is lie his second plate", Drake said as I sat down to eat. After half an hour of me, Drake, and Jacob to finish our food we all headed to Drake's car to go to school.

"Elena wasn't your family suppose to be home yesterday?" Drake asked.

"Ya, but I guess they just got stuck in traffic or something", I said as we all go in the car and started to head to school for the last day of freshman year. All we had to do was go to our first period class and check in with the teacher, then we got to do whatever we wanted to do. Since I'm a cheerleader I have to stay the whole day to find out who's capton is next year. Justine was a senior so she's passing it onto whoever caught her eye the most.

"Elena what's going on in your little pretty head", Jacob said while he was kissing me on my head.

"Nothing I just can't think of anyone Justine would pick for new capton."

"It will be fine, maybe your so worried that she might pick you", Jacob told me softly. I didn't see we were by the big gym in the main door till I felt the wall behind me and Jacob getting closer to me.

"You planned this didn't you", I looked up to see his face and wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

"Maybe I did, but you the one bringing me closer you know", Jacob was looking right into my eyes knowing he was where he wanted to be. We stand there for awhile till it started to rain and we both looked at each other and knew what the other ment, next we were making out in the rain till we got into one of the doorways to the big gym. We stayed like this for awhile till I hear someone walking near us, I figured out that it was Chance at the last minute.

"Wow Jacob get some, who's that with you?" Chance asked as I was hiding my face in Jacob's shirt.

"Oh is that Elena. Ya Elena get some", Chance said as he walked away and I pulled my head up from Jacob's shirt.

"That was really embarrassing", I said as Jacob lifted my chin to look at him.

"Why because he saw us making out?", Jacob asked while moving his hand to my hair tucking it behind my ear.

"Yes I don't want people to see us making out. You know that sometimes I go overboard when we've been making out for awhile."

"Well I don't care I love you and that's all that matters to me."

"I know that it's just I never had to be in this kinda thing, so I don't...know...what to do about it", I said looking down at floor.

"Hey I'm always here for you Elena", Jacob said as he kissed slowly and pushed me back against the wall. With that I knew I had to be in the big gym soon so I had Jacob come with me.


	3. Chapter 3: New Head Cheerleader

So Jacob and me went inside and I spot all the cheerleader, then I found Annie right after.

"Hey where were you we were just going to start", Annie said as coach Sill cam in front of the group with Justine next to her.

"Ok, so all of you know that Justine has to pick a new capton", Coach Sill said as Justine walked to the table to get her pom-poms, then she walked over to me and Annie.

"This girl is hardworking, smart and super kind to everyone she meet," Justine said while I was thinking in my head that wasn't me till I got a text from Jacob.

_'She's talking about you.' _

_'No it's not she could be talking about Annie', I texted back. _

_'No she's talking about you I know it', Jacob texted back and Justine continue to talk._

"The person I pick is Elena Drake for capton", Justine said as I went up and grabbed her pom-poms. Jacob knew I was going to get this, I was just really happy that I'm capton. After that everyone filed out of the big gym, but Annie caught up to me.

"Hey congrats Elena", Annie said as she hugged me and went somewhere, just as Jacob walked over to me.

"I told you, that you would get it", Jacob said as he kissed me forehead.

"Ya, but how did you know I was going to capton?"

"Well after you went in I caught up with Justine, and she told me that I had to look the part of being cheerleading caption's boyfriend."

"Really she really told you that?"

"You know that Justine is having a party for her leaving high school, you can come with me, boyfriend."

"Hmm... I don't know is it cheerleader capton boyfriend worthy", Jacob said as he was smirking letting me know he was going to go to the part, but Jacob kept looking down at his watch looking at the clock like he has something planned.

"Why do you keep looking at the time every 20 seconds?" I asked while we walked back to Drake's car.

"'Cause after Justine's party I have something planned for us and it's a surprise, so don't start asking 'cause I'm not telling you anything", Jacob said knowing I would ask him what's he is planning.

"Why can't you tell me one little detail please?" I asked as we got to Drake's car to see Annie and him making out near the car door. I stopped dead in my tracks, and I didn't know what to say, but Jacob knew exactly what to say.

"Drake, stop eating my sister's face", Jacob said as they both backed away from each other so fast I would have thought nothing happen.

"So where are we going?", Drake asked as me and Jacob took the backseat and Annie took the front seat.

"So why were you eating my sister's face, Drake?" Jacob asked back ignoring Drake's question all together.

"Ok you guys can talk later about this, but we need to go to my house to change, then we head to Justine's party", I said as I could see Jacob looking at Drake with a gleam in eyes. The drive to the house was really quite and I went inside the house. I got to my room, when I overheard Jacob talking to Drake and went to the edge of the stairs to listen in.

"So what is my little sister an immortal now that you kissed her?" Jacob asked sounding way beyond pissed off.

"No she's not I would know if she was", Drake said trying to calm Jacob down.

"You didn't know Emma was one till she went off the rails", Jacob's anger was getting to a point where Jacob would do something he'd regret.

"Jacob just clam down, if Elena hears us she'll come down", Drake said like he didn't want me to hear his convocation with Jacob.

"Drake are you sure my little sis is not one of you?"

"I'm 100% sure she's not, but...", Drake stopped to make sure no one was listening to them.

"What Drake?"

"Elena changed that day Emma disappeared. Her powers have gotten stronger, if this keeps happening Elena won't be able to control her powers."

"So what do we do now, so that doesn't happen to her."

"Nothing, she still wears the ring and necklace I gave her right?"

"Ya she does everyday, we should get ready for Justine's masquerade party", Jacob said as they went into the other room to put on there suits. What did Drake mean when he said that I've changed. I had so many questions, but I knew not to ask right now, so I got ready for the party. After about half an hour I go downstairs to see Jacob, Drake, and Annie all ready to go. Drake was in a dark blue mask matching Annie, Jacob and I were matching in the same light blue mask. We made our way just in time for the doors to open.


	4. Chapter 4:New Friends

**I know this took a long time to write, but I was working on my other stories a bit hope you like.**

* * *

As we go through the doors, Jacob made sure I was wearing my ring and necklace. I was about to ask Jacob what Drake ment by that I changed after Emma disappeared, till he dragged me onto the dance floor. I loved the idea of not knowing who was who, 'cause you can see people as they truly are.

"Elena what are you thinking in that little head of yours", Jacob said as he pulled me closer to him.

"Just wondering what Drake ment when I overheard you talking to Drake?" I asked knowing that it was either now or never.

"I knew you were listening that's why we went into my room to talk about it", Jacob said in my ear because the music was getting softer.

"So what did he mean by it, Jacob?"

"That we have to keep you in check with your magic."

"So I'm really that much of a danger to everyone?"

"No your not, well not now anyway, but if were not careful you can be", Jacob said as he kissed my head.

After what Jacob just told me I didn't feel like dancing so Jacob went to get some drinks for both of us. After he left this girl in a strapless little jade dress came and sat right next to me.

"Hey I'm Jade. Sorry for just coming up to you, but you looked sad and kinda by yourself", Jade said.

"No it's fine, I was kinda a little sad, but my boyfriend is just getting something to drink, oh and my name is Elena. I like your dress it matches you name", I said as I saw Jacob talking to Drake.

"Thanks' I like yours too."

"So Jade are you new to the school, 'cause no offence I've never seen you before."

"It's ok I'm new to the school, but I grew up here when I was little, so it felt like home."

"Ya well it's good to meet you Jade, but I have to go sorry", I said as my ring and necklace started to heat up and I walked away before she could say anything.

"Drake the ring is for bad Psychic right?" I asked and Drake was just staring at me.

"Yes, and before you ask the necklace is for good Psychic, why?"

" 'Cause that girl I was just with had both my ring and necklace heat up", I said as Jacob draped his arm around my shoulders.

"I think her name is Jade, but she grew up here, but I've never seen her before."

"Do you want me to talk to her to get a clearer understanding why both your necklace and ring heated up", Drake said as I nodded my head and Jacob led me to the dance floor.

"Let's dance, I know you love to", Jacob said as we got to the dance floor a slow song came on. Jacob grabbed me in just the right way and so gently that it felt like I was floating on air. I didn't have a chance to put my head on his shoulder when he kissed me in front of everyone. When Annie and Drake saw us Annie started, masking throw-up faces, while Drake was whistling at us. I stopped before anymore people could see us 'cause I knew my face was blazing red. I looked back at Jacob and he was smirking, he knew I didn't like to be kissed in public. With the slow song being the last song of the night we all left at the same time, but somehow I lost Jacob and I was outside first. When this other guy that looked like Jacob, cam up next to me.

"So I'm guessing your the famous Elena?" the guy asked.

"Depends, who asking?"

"I'm sorry I forgot, my names is Tristan Wilson", Tristan said. If I wasn't going out with Jacob I would without a doubt go out with Tristan. I guess I always fall for guys with brown eyes.

"Are you new to the school?" I asked just wondering why I haven't seen him before today.

"Ya I' am, I just moved here with my two little sisters that are coming this way", Tristan said as if on cue both his sisters show up.

"Tristan we have to go mommy and daddy are ready to go", Leia and Isabella said.

"Ok Leia, Isabella go back to the car and tell them I'll be right there", Tristan said as they both headed towards the car.

"I don't want to hold you up so go with your sisters", I said as I saw Jacob, Annie, and Drake come out of the house.

"Ok, but we should hang out sometime", Tristan said as he grabbed my hand as my necklace heated up.

"Ya we should see you later", I said as he left to go get his sisters Jacob hugged me from behind.

"So who was that Elena?"

"He's a good guy, he just moved here from Michigan", I said as Drake's eyes widen when I said that.

"Did he say his name was Tristan?" Drake asked.

"Ya it is how'd you know?" I asked back.

" 'Cause he's my cousin from Michigan", Drake said. Then I got why my necklace was heating up, it was because he's from the same family.

"Ok Elena time for your surprise so will you walk with me?" Jacob asked as he grabbed my hand and started to lead me to my surprise. When I knew we were getting close Jacob put a blindfold over my eyes so I couldn't see.

"Where are you taking me Jacob?" I asked him, but he wouldn't answer the question so I just stayed quite and listen to everything around me since my hearing was heighten. That's when I heard running water and I knew where we were.

"Jacob you did not just take me to my favorite lake", I said as Jacob took off the blindfold off and it was exactly where I said it was.

"See this is why I should have had you put your ear-bubs in, so you wouldn't figure it out", Jacob said as he took me over to my little swing that I've always had here and next thing I know Jacob kissed me. I was glad it was one of the swings that had a back rest or else I would have fallen right on my back onto the dirt. I felt like I was on a cloud when I kissed Jacob, when he suddenly stopped kissing me.

"Why 'd you stop", I said still trying to catch my breath. Then I realized that I was flat on my back and Jacob was laying on top of me.

"I didn't know if you wanted to stop or what." I just stared at him I didn't want to go farther, but I was glad that Jacob stopped, because I don't think I would have stopped myself.

"We should go back it's already midnight", I said as Jacob led me to the car, that he must have left earlier. I jumped into the car so fast because I was so cold, all I was wearing was a short dress from the party. As we started heading home I fell asleep in the car, as soon as we hit the freeway.

* * *

**Hope you like it I was just writing and almost forgot. So Review plz- Annie**


End file.
